Reliving childhood, and Babysitting
by Demons INC
Summary: Inuyasha gets turned chibi, you'll have to read to find out how and what happens.
1. Chapter 1

^~Dark_Saiyan_Angel~^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own a lawyer who says I have a right to my freedom of speech which includes making the Inu-characters do exactly what I want.  
  
Foreword: This is a fic by my partner in crime, DarkAngel111586, and me, Dark_Saiyan_Angel, when Inuyasha gets turned into a chibi and that's all I'm gonna say.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I don't need your damn criticism, I need you to go look for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha growled as he got up from being sat for the umpteenth time that morning by our favorite human, Kagome.  
"Well I would if a certain baka half demon let me catch up on everything I was missing at school instead of making me spend forever trying to keep up and tried dragging me to behind Kami knows where every minute!" Kagome screamed back. Their last escapade had been unsuccessful, leaving Inuyasha in a worse mood than usual to blame it on Kagome's 'terrific' sense of direction.  
"You spend forever at that school place!"  
"You call three days forever?!"  
"On account of the time you spend talking yes!" Inuyasha said while coming face to face with her.  
"This is coming from a person who spent the last fifty years strapped to a tree?!" Kagome shrieked, causing Inuyasha to cover his ears.  
"I'm a demon! Shows how much you pay attention! No wonder we got lost!" He yelled at her.  
Kagome let out an infuriated yell and stormed off towards the house. Inuyasha was still trying to stop the ringing in his ears and slumped down at the base of a tree.  
"He's such a child, he always wants his way and throws a tantrum when he can't get it." Kagome said to Sango who was sympathizing with her situation.  
"Sorry to say Shippo and Miroku have gone over to Keade's and won't be home until at least lunch. Which'll be in a few minutes. I am not happy to have Miroku back in the house. Men are such an insignificant species, why it took one to help make a female we shall never know!" Sango said her last sentence dramatically and placed her hand over her head.  
"Ugh, thanks for trying Sango but nothing can ever justify a half demon with a permanent case of pre men menopause." Kagome said as both girls laughed and got up to make dinner, they shuddered to think of what the guys would've made if left to their own power. They probably wouldn't have a kitchen anymore.  
"Kagome!" Shippo said as he jumped onto her back and nearly caused her to lose her balance over the pot of noodles she had been stirring. After a few minutes of arm flailing they both had managed to regain their balance, Shippo was still on her back.  
"Inuyasha eat your heart out." Kagome grinned as she plucked Shippo from her back and placed him on the floor.  
"Sorry Kagome. Oh yeah! Keade sent over some leave things that I was supposed to give you." Shippo said as he began to look around for the small cloth package he had been carrying.  
"Don't worry Shippo, we'll probably find it later. Now will you please help me set the table? I don't know why I even bother but at least it looks nice right?" Kagome said as Shippo and her walked out of the kitchen.  
"Stupid human female." Inuyasha groaned as he followed his nose into the kitchen. He had slept a bit angry and woke up ravenous. He walked over to the pot and sniffed at it. He had to give the girl credit where credit was due though, she could cook.  
He stuck one clawed hand into the pot and scooped up some of the noodles and shoveled them into his mouth. He stood like that eating for a few minutes until the pot was empty of everything except the broth. He was just about to leave when Kagome who heard the slurping that was coming from the kitchen entered with Shippo.  
"Inuyasha! Grrr, SIT!" Kagome commanded as she walked over to the pot and looked in, it was empty.  
"What was that for?" He growled while getting up. Shippo backed into the doorway and continued to watch the exchange between the two.  
"For being a selfish conceded jerk! You are right, you are a DOG!" Kagome said with her arms crossed.  
"I should kill you now." Inuyasha growled.  
"Then who will help you detect the jewel shards you talk about constantly?" Kagome countered.  
"I don't need the help of a pathetic human." Inuyasha yelled as he walked out the door.  
"You are such a..a..a three year old child!" Kagome screamed, but her only answer was the door slamming.  
Kagome emptied the pot into the sink. "No use all of us getting rabies." Kagome said to Shippo as a small green package fell out of the bottom of the pot. She opened it, it was full of leaves.  
"Shippo is this what you were looking for? It probably fell out when you jumped on me. What are they for anyway?" She asked. She wrinkled her nose, they didn't seem to be good for anything in the state they were in, and she had probably cooked them in the noodles.  
"They're supposed to make things shrink. Keade said she had no use for them so she sent them over here."  
"Great, Inuyasha ate this, just what he needs a smaller brain." Kagome chuckled as she threw them out with the noodles and began making a fresh batch. 


	2. Chapter 2

DarkAngel111586  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha although he's been chained to my desk for nearly a month trying to rid me of writer's block. Anyways, o­n with the fic.  
  
"Ugh, why do I even bother with her" An angry Hanyou shouted to no one in particular. "I think the wench, put something in my food. I feel so tired all of the sudden. And in the blink of an eye Inuyasha had blacked out.  
Meanwhile "Hey, Inuyasha been gone for a long time Lady kagome." Miroku, stated as he began to attempt an advance o­n Sango.  
"So what if he's gone? Maybe, it's a good thing he hasn't come back yet. After doing nothing but arguing for the past few days we needed a break from each other."  
"But don't you miss him? inquired a curious Sango. Kagome then let a small sigh escape from her lips.  
"Why is it that no matter what he does I can never stay angry with him? You know what, I think I will go out and look for him. Besides, we really need to talk." " Alright, good luck Kagome."  
"Thanks Sango, oh and by the way, Miroku is about to pinch your ass. Just thought you'd like to know." Sango, then turned around, completely infuriated with a certian monk.  
"Why you little leech!" Don't you ever get tired of being bitch slapped!" She then slapped him so hard that he was knocked at cold.  
" Man, you two crack me up, anyways, I've got to go, later. "Kagome then started heading towards the sacred God tree where she had a feeling she'd find Inuyasha.  
After walking for nearly 10 minutes Something caught her attention. It looked like a little puppy curled into a ball fast asleep  
'Man, I've gotta stop thinking about Inuyasha' She thought as she did her best to suppress a giggle. Kagome the bent down o­n o­ne knee to get a better look at the little kid. After all. he might be lost, and in need of someone to take him back to his mommy and daddy.  
'That's odd," thought Kagome, "this little boy has silver hair. hmm." She then brushed the hair out of his face and noticed set of golden amber eyes, and two little doggy ears." Houston, we have a problem" 


	3. Chapter 3

Dark_Saiyan_Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I have decided that people come here to read stories, not disclaimers, and besides, it takes up enough time just running my evil twin's chapters through spell check.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome took the small hanyou into her arms, his head was tilted back and he was snoring slightly. There were three options, wake him up and be braced for the results, let him sleep and run to her friends who would cause so much commotion that he would surely wake up, and last but first in her mind, leave him to wake up when he wanted.  
"There's gotta be an explanation to this; maybe Inuyasha has a little brother. No! Bad images, bad images, not more demon dogs please!" Kagome whispered in silent begs. "Ummmm, oh Kami, I hope he learned not to eat out of the pot from this, well at least the rest of us didn't eat it." Kagome was trying to look on the bright side of things, who was she trying to kid? "Kagome you can handle this situation. You have a little brother remember?" Kagome sighed; she looked down at the chibified form of Inuyasha and nearly freaked out in front of the cub she was holding who was looking at her strangely.  
"Hullo." He said and blinked up at her. Kagome blinked back and swallowed hard. "Hello Inuyasha." She said with a smile.  
"How'd yu kow mhy naim? Awe yu mama's fwend? Whair's mama?" Inuyasha asked her. He talked pretty slow but Kagome was still having a bit of trouble understanding him, her mind was screaming, 'This is Inuyasha!'  
Kagome stared wide eyed at him for a minute and began to mentally curse herself for yelling at him earlier. He was just too cute now to even think about sitting him. And to make things perfect, he thought his parents were alive and was looking for them.  
"Uhhh, yeah! I'm you're mommy's friend Inuyasha. Well your mommy and daddy went on a long trip, and probably won't be back for a while so you have to stay here for a little bit." Kagome said with a forced smile, it was killing her to talk to Inuyasha but he wouldn't understand her otherwise.  
"They come back whight?" Inuyasha asked as his ears drooped and his lower lip stuck out.  
"Of course. They'll just be gone for a little bit, ahhhh, it was a girly trip, you wouldn't have liked it." Kagome said. Inuyasha seemed satisfied, but the next question threw her completely off.  
"What bout my bwig buther?" He asked and looked up. His ears began to droop again. "Did mwi mama and daddy take hwim twoo? Nwow I hwave no one twa pway wit."  
"Ahhhh, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, making sure she understood right. Inuyasha nodded and waited for her answer. "Yeah he's around here somewhere, he'll stop by later." 'And please Kami make it much later.' Kagome added as an after thought.  
"Actually, I'm right here. Now where's Inuyasha? We had a fight planned." Kagome nearly passed out, she didn't need to turn around, she already knew who it was and it was far from a welcomed face. 'Great, Inuyasha's a little kid, Sesshomaru is standing right behind me, and Inuyasha's a little kid who Sesshomaru wants to fight.'  
"Well, ahhhh, that's really interesting, because you HAD a fight planned and well, you can't really fight him now......." Kagome said; she wasn't really talking to Sesshomaru; she was talking to the sky. She didn't realize Inuyasha had left her embrace until she looked down.  
"Inuyasha!?" Kagome screamed as she looked around for him.  
"Pwetty lady has a bwig mouth." Inuyasha's voice piped up from behind her. Kagome literally spun around on the heals of her shoes and let her eyes fall on Sesshomaru who was looking numb as Inuyasha was playfully jumping on him, it didn't matter that he could hardly reach his knees though.  
"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at the pint sized pup.  
  
"Yes Sessey?" Inuyasha said as he stopped his playing and looked up at him. Sesshomaru winced as he heard Kagome giggle. He glared at her, but it was harder than his 'shut up' glare. It was more of a 'what did you do?!' look.  
"Nothing half pint." Sesshomaru retorted and began to walk towards Kagome.  
"Sessey." Inuyasha whined and tried to keep up with his brother's smooth quick strides. As any pup would be, Inuyasha was faster on all fours than on two legs. "Sessey." Inuyasha called again. He was starting to become impatient with his brother's lack of attention. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stopped, Inuyasha saw his chance and stumbled towards his brother and attached himself firmly to his leg and put his small feet on his brother's foot. Sesshomaru looked amused and lifted his leg a few times Inuyasha squealed in delight and smiled at his brother. Kagome nearly dropped dead of shock, Sesshomaru smiled back. Kagome would soon find out that there was nothing worse than an upset hanyou.  
"Sessey?" Inuyasha said as he looked up from the ground.  
"What pup?" Sesshomaru answered without looking at him.  
"Is the lady whit de bwig mouth yur gwirlfwend? Is twat why we're staying wit her?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he watched his brother's face go three different shades of red.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ya, I own Inuyasha, that's why I'm wasting my time writing fan fiction for it. *Lawyers appear out of nowhere.*  
  
I was just kidding i really don't own shit, sheesh you guys need to learn how to take a joke. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
What!?!?!  
  
"I awsked if shwe was yur gulfwend?"  
  
"Of course not, I would never mate with such an ugly weakling, she's just a mere peasant, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"Nuh uh, Sesshy."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?  
  
"Shwe's now ugwy at all, shwe vawy pwety."  
  
A slight blush crept onto Kagome's face as Inuyasha spoke those words.  
  
'Whatever pup, look, you're in good hands, so I think I'll just take my leave."  
  
"No!" ,Inuyasha shouted at the top of his little lungs as he clung to Sesshomaru's ankle. "Pwease stay with me Sesshy."  
  
"Sorry, But i have business to conduct and.... Sesshomaru couldn't even finish his sentence as he realized that the hanyou pup was about to burst out into tears. 'I think I'm growing soft' And with those final thoughts, Sesshomaru allowed a sigh to escape from his lips.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay, but just for one night, by early morrow I will set off."  
  
"Otay." At weast we can talk for da west of da night."  
  
Kagome could not believe her eyes, this was officially turning out to be the freakiest day of her life. Sesshomaru actually seamed to care about his little brother she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get some answers, and now!  
  
"Hey, Kagome said with a smile. "Can I borrow your brother for a few minutes Inuyasha?"  
  
"Otay, as wong as it's owny for a few minuts."  
  
Sesshomaru then walked towards where Kagome was standing and in a soft whisper asked. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about wench?  
  
"Follow me into the clearing, this way we can talk without having to whisper."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and began to stride behind Kagome until they reached the clearing of which she had spoken of.  
  
"We're hear, so what is it that you wish to know?, Sesshomaru inquired as he cocked an eyebrow in Kagome's direction.  
  
"I want to know, why you seem to give a damn about Inuyasha all of the sudden now that he's little once more."  
  
"I suppose I should have seen that one coming." "Well, it's quit simple really." "Our family use to be very close, until the day of father's passing." "But that wouldn't happen till the very day of Inuyasha's fifth birthday." "And, currently Inuyasha is just a mere three year old boy."  
  
"I see, kagome replied with sadness and curiosity in her voice. "What happened when your father passed on?"  
  
"Well, I finally grew a brain and realized something that i should have seen long ago." "I realized that that woman, that foul human woman was to blame for all of our troubles." 'And so little by little I drifted away, until a year later from that day, upon Inuyasha's sixth birthday i left for good." "No longer being able to stand the sight and smell of that wretched woman." "However, five months later, she too would be bloody killed off, and Inuyasha had decided to search me out." 'He begged me to keep him safe." "But i couldn't." "My heart had grown bitter towards humans, and thus had grown bitter to him as well." "I told him that I no longer wanted anything to do with him and that if i ever ran into him again that I'd leave him for dead."  
  
Kagome was about to answer when all of the sudden a loud cry could be heard from where they had left Inuyasha. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dark_Saiyan_Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, my twin does, I own Sesshomaru-chan. Now on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I don't care if you would still love me if I had a child out of wedlock! Keep your roaming hands off me or else you won't have a certain appendage to satisfy anymore, well that's actually a good idea. . . .come here monk." Sango said as she called to a disturbed Miroku who was scrambling up a tree.  
Kagome laughed, the scream had come from Sango. Sesshomaru, however, did not look at all pleased to being rushed all over the place. The irony of the situation was that Miroku tried to 'console' Sango about a child that didn't even look like here, much less was her's. He was getting lousy, not that her was good at womanizing to begin with.  
"Sessy!" Inuyasha chirped and ran, well as much as a three year old can run, to his older brother and attached himself to Sesshomaru's leg again. "Mwaid ywelled at duh werd. . .uh. . .pewson." Inuyasha told his brother after picking up his pause as he saw that Miroku was human.  
Sango and Miroku said "Sessy!?" at the same time Sesshomaru and Kagome said "Maid?!" Both groups stared at each other and Sango and Miroku burst out laughing. Sango was nearly on the floor and Miroku had fallen out of the tree.  
"Hut are they wafing abowt?" Inuyasha asked his older brother. Sesshomaru looked down at him with a sideways glance.  
"I think we're better off not knowing." He muttered to the young hanyou.  
"So who's the little cutie, Sessy?" Sango asked as she sniggered like Kagome had.  
"Some friends you are, you can't even recognize my brother when he's standing right in front of you." Sesshomaru said before Kagome could jump in. Well she jumped in at the end anyway.  
"Yeah guys, you remember Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshomaru." Kagome said while stretching their names. Sesshomaru looked at her oddly; she was not doing a great job at this. "Well they'll be staying with us for a while until their parents get back." Sango and Miroku had stopped laughing and looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome and back again. This was a joke right? Inuyasha hadn't heard any of what they had said because he was too busy examining a caterpillar that was crawling up a leaf and devouring it slowly. Inuyasha's stomach growled, he licked his lips and looked up at his brother slowly. He gave a self satisfied smirk and picked the caterpillar up by its tail off of its leaf. The bug dangled in his hand and he smiled again.  
"Inuyasha don't eat that!" Sesshomaru yelled down at him. Inuyasha yelped and dropped the 'snack' he had been holding and let his ears droop as he stood quietly next to his brother with his head down. Sesshomaru sighed and ruffled Inuyasha's hair between his ears. It was no surprise that Inuyasha loved the attention; he was only three for crying out loud! But could Sango and Miroku comprehend that?  
"Awww, the poor thing's hungry." Kagome said. She had watched in amusement the scene that had taken place before her. "Sango, Miroku, let's go inside so we can make something for all of us to eat." Before both of them could protest, they were being pushed away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by Kagome.  
Kagome turned around to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru just opening his eyes and Inuyasha hiding behind a tree. She could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes and walk towards the tree and past it with his tilted towards the ground as if he were looking for something. As soon as he was past the tree Inuyasha lunged out and pounced on his brother. Sesshomaru fell voluntarily onto his knees as Inuyasha grinned proudly and held Sesshomaru's hands behind his back which was sort of hard since his hand were smaller than his older brother's. Sesshomaru sighed again, he could have thrown his brother off if he wanted to, and to tell the truth he couldn't even feel it when his younger sibling ran into him but he gave into Inuyasha just to make him happy. He looked behind him to see Inuyasha grinning and going on about how he couldn't believe he got his brother and how he would be able to put up a good fight and how he was going to make him proud and be just like him when he grew up.  
"We'll see Inuyasha, we'll see." He told him as they got up.  
Kagome looked at them strangely as they began the scene all over again. Then it hit her. It was some form of hide and seek. Sesshomaru was entertaining his little brother. Kagome smiled at the thought of all the pictures she would be able to take with her camera that she had left in her bag. 


End file.
